


Valentines

by Woflz



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Misaki is a lil shat, No Smut, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woflz/pseuds/Woflz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi gives Misaki something he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

I walked into Usagi-san and I's home.  It was quiet, either Usagi-san was working on his new book or sleeping. I sighed, dropping my messanger bag on the couch.

I guess today is what you would call a special day. It is Valentines Day. I was excited and worried for the holiday, excited because this means I can spend most of the day with Usagi-san. I did get home early, so we could do lots of stuff together!

Wait... WHAT?! I shouldn't be this excired to spend my day with that idiot!!

Oh well. I thought. I descided to make eggs since Usagi-san is most likely sleeping. He always says he likes my cooking, so I usually make the food on the holidays, of course.

I finish the eggs and grab two plates, putting some on each. I placed them on the table where I always eat with Usagi-san.

I should wake him up.. He would get mad if I don't eat my breakfast with him. I thought. So, I descided to wake him up.

I walk up the stairs and head to his door. It is real quiet, so I slowly and quietly open his door, just enough yo pop my head in.

Sure enough, Usagi-san is in his bed, sleeping away. I open the door more, slowly stepping in. Once I'm fully in his room, I walk up to his bed.

Eh.. How do I do this.. I thought. I thought maybe poking him, or hitting him softly while calling his name. That might work.

"Usagi-san." I say softly as I pat his shoulder. I repeat that, noticing nothing happening.

"Usagi-san!" I yell(ish) as I shake his shoulder. I don't do anything to loud or too violent, because Usagi-san can be scary when he wakes up.

Usagi-san groans, taking his left hand to rub his forehead. I smile slightly, happy knowing I could see Usagi-san for Valentines again.

God, I need to stop.

"Good morning, Usagi-san." I whisper as he turns his head to look at me. His eyes have bags, indicating he didn't sleep much.

"Morning, Misaki." He also whispers as he sits up. He rubs his eyes and looks at me. But then his eyes widen a bit. "Why are you here? You should be at work."

"It's Valentines day!! Did you forget?" I smile, knowing he forgot about the holiday. 

"Really?"

"Really! Now come on, I made eggs for you." I say walking twords the door. I open it and exit, letting Usagi-san get dressed.

I sit at the table, read to eat with my lov- Usagi-san. He comes down the stairs in his suit and Suzuki-san, like always, and sets Suzuki on the couch and he sits across from me.

"Itadakimasu." We say in unison as we start to dig into our eggs. Usagi-san stares at hus eggs-like always-before eating them.

"How could I forgot today was today?" Usagi-san question, I rhink to himself. I just shrugged.

"Honestly, I dunno." I say.

"Well, thank god I have the gift I was planning to give you." 

My head perks up at that. But it would be no surprise if he took me to a fancy dinner place and than after have sex with me. Because, well, that's every Valentines. But I still look forward to whatever I will get.

I even got Usagi-san something. It's small, but it's pretty.

"Ah, I got you something too, thpugh it's kinda small." 

"Misaki, anything you give me will make me happy." Usagi-san smirks. I blush a little and quickly finish my eggs.

"Usagi-san, go work on your book untill dinner time. It's early, I realize that, but I'm setting up something really special.

Well, not setting up really, but Usagi-san never seen me done something like this.

•

We had dinner, which went surprisingly well. We had a random talk, which was also nice.

"Usagi-san, let's go." I said as I waited at the door. 

"Sorry, had to get something." Usagi-san apologized as he walked towards the door. I opened it and we left the house(is it even a house). 

We got in Usagi-san's red sports car and drove to the destination. I was nervous, but also very excited. I didn't know if he would go crazy about me taking him to a place that seemed really beautiful.

Once we arrived, I told Usagi-san to follow me, which he did. We were at a park, but when you first walk in it's nothing truly amazing, but where I was taking him was gorgeous.

We walked until we got to a white gazebo. In front of it was a lake with cherry blossom trees around it. Fake, yet beautiful lights lit up everything.

Usagi-san's eyes widened. I fumbled with my fingers, completely embarassed.

"It's so pretty Misaki. Thank you." He whispered as he hugged me. I hugged back before prying him off me. We still had to exchange presents.

"Uhm, this isn't the only thing I got you. I got you this too." I blush from embarrassment as I hand him a box. He opens it and takes out my gift.

It's a necklace. But I got it especially made for Usagi-san. It was a heart with both our names carved in. The chain and heart was silver because I felt like it fit him.

Usagi-san gave me a warm smile before, yet again, hugging me. I hugged back as he held me for at least a minute.

"Thank you again, Misaki. I love it." Usagi-san whispered as he kissed the top of my head. 

I blushed. "It's not much really!"

"Oh, but it is. Alright. My turn." I looked down, sticking my hand out waiting to see my present. Once I felt nkthing go into my hand, I looked to see Usagi-san on one knee. I exactly knew what was coming.

"Misaki... I love you. I'm not really going to be cheesy, because I really just love you to death and want to know... Will you marry me?" My eyes watered up. I couldn't believe THIS was happening!

"Yes!" I jumped onto Usagi-san, burrying my face in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, this is my first fanfic. Tell me if you like it!


End file.
